For example, a known door handle device is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-30844. This door handle device includes a handle frame and a handle grip. The handle frame is fixed to an outer panel of a vehicle door. The handle grip is provided on the handle frame from the outside of a vehicle through the outer panel, and electrical components are included in the handle grip.
In the door handle device, the handle grip includes an antenna as one of the electrical components. The antenna transmits an identification signal with predetermined frequency to the outside of the vehicle. An oscillating circuit for keeping the antenna oscillating is provided between an inner panel of the vehicle door and a door trim through harness. In this case, since a window glass is located in the vehicle door, the harness connecting the antenna to the oscillating circuit has to be provided so as not to interfere with the window glass. Thus, wiring structure between the antenna and the oscillating circuit cannot be simplified, and noise may be generated due to the complicated wiring structure.
The present invention therefore seeks to provide a door handle device in which wiring structure between electric components provided within a door handle and a circuit connected to the electric components is simplified.